1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for generating multi-antenna signals, wherein factors describing the propagation conditions in each case between a transmitter antenna and a receiver antenna and weighting factors for the weighting of signals to be transmitted in each case via a transmitter antenna are generated. Taking into consideration the weighting factors and the factors describing the propagation conditions, an incoming reception signal is calculated for every receiver antenna. A transmission signal, which corresponds to the calculated reception signal for this receiver antenna, is generated for each receiver antenna, and the transmission signal is transmitted by a signal generator to an allocated receiver antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
The simulation of a radio channel between a transmitter and a receiver for a MIMO system is known from the publication DE 11 2006 000 207 T5. In the disclosed method, a radio link between at least one interference signal source and the receiver is simulated in real time within a radio channel block. The simulation results of the interference, which are output from the radio channel block, are stored in a buffer. Following this, a radio link between the transmitter and the receiver is simulated in the radio channel block. The simulation results of the radio link, which are also output by the radio channel block, are added to an adder. The simulation results of the interference read out from the buffer are added to the simulation results of the radio link in real time by means of the adder. The final simulation results obtained within the adder in this method step are supplied in the form of an output signal to radio-frequency parts of a receiver.
The interference sources and also the transmitter can be either external signal sources or can be generated in a simulator. The signals from the transmitter are supplied by radio to the device for the implementation of the channel simulation, which comprises the radio-channel block and the buffer. The device for the implementation of the channel simulation is a unit separate from the transmitter. The input signal, which the transmitter supplies to the device for the implementation of the channel simulation, is a high-frequency signal.
Since the device for the implementation of the channel simulation and the transmitter are separate units, hardware components are required in both separate units for the implementation of the communication between the separate units. Accordingly, the system for the implementation of the channel simulation is complex and cost intensive. Moreover, a channel simulation cannot be implemented by the transmitter alone. An additional device, which occupies additional volume, is therefore always necessary for the channel simulation. The transmitter and the device for the implementation of the method must be individually adjusted for every implementation of the method. Accordingly, the disclosed method for channel simulation is complex.